


Wannabe

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Love, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Romance, Sensate Orgy, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Friendship never ends.





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> ARTIST: Spice Girls  
> WARNINGS: Brief strobe lights toward the end.
> 
> Made for the Vividcon 2018 Club Vivid experience!
> 
> Heartfelt gratitude to absolutedestiny, who nagged this vid into being, and provided the best damned night of the year for the past 17 years.
> 
> Password: showme

**Password: showme**


End file.
